Ne me lâches pas la main
by ClaraLilles
Summary: L'appartement de Lucy est inondé à cause de la pluie qui ne cesse de tomber sur Magnolia. Totalement affolée, elle ne donne plus de signes de vie à ses camardes à Fairy Tail. Et du coup, Natsu et Grey partent à sa recherche...


**A/N : Hello chers lecteurs ! Travaillant sur 6 fictions en même temps, c'est pas très très simple de tout gérer, et donc, m'étant remise récemment à Fairy Tail (après une très longue pause), j'me suis dit "pourquoi ne pas ré-écrire une fiction ?" . Et donc, voilà comment est né cet OS ! :') - Il y a un ou deux ans, j'ai écrit une fiction, que je n'ai pas terminé, composée d'un peu plus de 20 chapitres, et je pense la publier lorsque j'aurai le temps. Evidemment, entre temps, je dois continuer "The Sky's Awake", et les autres fictions / OS sur lesquelles je travaille actuellement. Concernant cet OS, pardonnez la longueur, j'ai écrit la totalité en cours, et croyez-moi, c'est dur d'écrire, l'air de rien ! Voilà pourquoi le final est quelque peu bâclé. Mais bon, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez !**

* * *

Il pleuvait à torrent. Le ciel pleurait et pourtant, Lucy était là, sur son balcon, regardant la rivière. Ses cheveux blonds gouttaient et les gouttes tombaient le long de son beau visage. Pour une certaine raison, elle se sentait aussi triste que le ciel ou les Dieux au-dessus de ce dernier. Elle se sentait complètement désemparée. La pluie tombait depuis trois jours sans s'être arrêtée et avait inondé l'intégralité de son appartement. Les lettres qu'elle avait écrites à sa mère avaient toutes pris l'eau, sans exception. Elle avait perdu tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait confié à sa défunte mère. C'était pour cela qu'elle se sentait aussi mal, probablement. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle se tenait là. De toutes façons, elle ne pouvait plus vivre chez elle maintenant que tout avait été inondé. L'orage soudain tira Lucy de ses rêveries. Elle avait drôlement froid. La constellationniste leva la tête vers le ciel.

"Que suis-je censée faire, mère ?", demanda-t-elle, tout en tremblant.

N'attendant aucune réponse, elle se mit à sourire tristement, serrant de plus en plus fort la rambarde de son balcon.

"Luce !", s'écria- une voix familière derrière elle.

Elle tourna la tête et vit Natsu, courant le long de la ruelle à sa recherche. Et un peu plus, il y avait Grey. Chose étonnante, puisqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux alors qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas vraiment.

"Natsu ! Grey !", s'exclama Lucy.

"On t'a cherchée partout ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit où tu étais ?", demanda soudainement Grey, quelque peu énervé.

Lucy détourna le regard. Elle retint ses larmes, mais sa voix tremblait.

"Mon appartement, il est... Mes lettres...", peina-t-elle à murmurer.

"Quoi ?", s'étonna Natsu, inquiet, qui ne comprenait pas.

Natsu s'approcha et se plaça juste devant le balcon où se tenait Lucy. De là, Natsu remarqua les débris de la maison de son amie. Les meubles étaient détruits, l'eau coulait du plafond... Il laissa échapper un "_Oh_" de surprise. Tout comme le Dragon Slayer, Grey s'approcha de Lucy et fut surpris de constater l'état des lieux, presque estomaqué. Lucy, incapable de retenir plus longtemps ses larmes, craqua. Elle fondit en larmes, et ses genoux cognèrent le sol mouillé.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je n'ai plus de maison..."

Natsu sauta et s'agrippa à la rambarde pour se retrouver face à face avec son amie. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la fit se lever en fronçant les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Tu as toujours un endroit où te diriger !", s'exclama-t-il.

"Et même si tu n'as nulle part où aller, n'oublies jamais que tu n'es pas seule", continua le mage de glace.

Lucy leva son visage et regarda ses deux précieux amis. Ils avaient raison. Elle avait toujours Fairy Tail à ses côtés. Natsu tendit sa main à la mage, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Rentrons à la maison, Lucy !"

Lucy esquissa un large sourire et prit la main de son meilleur ami, avant de se lever; Elle sauta de son balcon, regardant une dernière fois son appartement. Quelque chose surprit Lucy : Natsu ne lui lâchait pas la main. Grey se mit à sourire et partit en tête du trio. Tout en marchant, Lucy dévisagea Natsu. Il semblait viril, fier et mature.

"S'il te plaît, Natsu... **Ne lâches pas ma main**", murmura la blonde.

Natsu écarquilla les yeux, tandis que Lucy serra de plus en plus la main du Dragon Slayer.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Luce ?"

"C'est rien. Probablement la pluie qui me fait un peu perdre la tête."

Ce fut main dans la main qu'ils rentrèrent à Fairy Tail, là où tout le monde l'attendait.

* * *

Heureusement pour elle, quelques jours plus tard, en revenant chez elle afin d'y mettre un peu d'ordre, accompagnée d'Erza, Grey, Levy et Natsu, elle fut surprise d'y retrouver une des lettres qu'elle avait écrite. Celle-ci sentait encore le parfum d'oranger qu'elle avait aspergée sur l'enveloppe. Celle-ci était bien entendu déchirée en mille morceaux, mais la lettre était toujours intacte. Alors que ses amis rangeaient l'appartement, Lucy s'installa dans un coin du salon et la lit dans sa tête :

"_Chère Maman,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Je suis certaine que tu prends bien soin de moi depuis l'endroit où tu es. Et je suis certaine que tu es heureuse où tu es. Je pense à toi très souvent, tu sais ? Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais te dire ! Mais depuis tous ces évènements tragiques, j'ai réussi à me remettre sur pied, à avancer quoi que l'on me dise. Aujourd'hui, c'est avec le sourire et la tête haute que j'affronte le monde sur lequel je vis. Je m'amuse beaucoup au sein de Fairy Tail ! Ils sont ma famille, j'aurai tant aimé que tu vois qui ils sont ! Et à l'intérieur de cette guilde, j'ai trouvé bien mieux encore qu'une famille. Une personne à aimer. Tu sais, quand j'étais petite, tu me lisais très souvent ces histoires de princesses qui finissent les contes dans les bras de leur prince charmant ? Le mien n'a rien d'un prince charmant, et pourtant, je l'aime tout autant. Maintenant, je comprends ce sentiment, et je suis fière de l'exprimer et surtout de le ressentir. _

_Mais jamais je ne lui dirai que je l'aime. Je ne veux pas l'embarasser avec ces histoires._

_Je t'embrasses fort. Je t'aime ! Tu me manques._

_Ta fille adorée, Lucy"_

Lucy se mit à sourire bêtement en lisant et relisant cette lettre, mais fut tirée de sa lecture lorsque Natsu et Grey se placèrent derrière elle afin de lire la lettre. Lucy, par réflexe, rougit et les gifla afin de les tenir éloignés. Les deux mages commencèrent à se battre, comme à leur habitude, et Lucy ne put s'empêcher de rire. Son regard se focalisa sur Natsu. _Oui, jamais je ne le lui dirai que je l'aime. Je ne peux pas._

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? (:**

**Je pense rédiger d'autres fictions sur Fairy Tail, tellement l'univers est grand ! J'ai toujours adoré le NaLu, bien que j'aime énormément le Grevia et Jelzia. J'sais pas si ça se dit comme ça x'DDD . Bref, voilà ! S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi des reviews, ça me donne le courage de continuer mes fictions ! (:**


End file.
